Two of a kind
by nanarianari
Summary: Wataru was always Unconfident, timid and pure but what if it flipped. What if our kind Wataru suddenly tries to do something so unexpected that it even catches Kazuki off guard. What could be the reason of such a change?
1. More then change

Two of a kind

By:Anari02

Disclaimer: The characters and art belongs to Satoru Kannagi and Hotaru Odagiri.

Rating may change.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Kazu-kun! Kazu-kun!" The door was slammed open, causing Kazuki to bolt upright. He was unable to sleep last night and now, with the ruckus blaring in the room his eyes wanted to glare at the poor soul who awoken him. But he restrained himself as a smile appeared before him.

"Good morning Takako…" His voice was rigid but nonetheless he smiled at his cute little niece. "…. But how many times do I have to tell you to not to go in my room? I could have sworn it was lock."

"Sorry Kazu-kun but I couldn't help it plus daddy gave me a key to your room. He says it's for punishment. Whatever that means." Takako jumped on Kazuki's bed, hugging her uncle with a huge grin on her face. Kazuki' knew for a fact, why a 'punishment' was put on him but for now, Kazuki paid it no mind as he carried her down stairs and into the kitchen. Sitting Takako down, Kazuki harbored an immensely frigid expression on his face.

"Why did you do that?" He grumbled, taking a seat while running his fingers through luscious blonde disarray hair. Though, despite his obvious anger, he could have sworn he saw a smile on his brother's face.

"You know it was your turn to cook breakfast today." It seemed like he was enjoying Kazuki's current state. With his dazed eyes, clothes that seemed to have been worn yesterday and an expression that wasn't quite enjoyable to look at, Shohei succumbed his erg to laugh. Although his daughter, giggled when she took notice of this and Kazuki didn't dare to direct his anger toward her.

"Well aside from breakfast, are you going to take the key away from her?"

Shohei shrugged. "Ask her yourself."

Unable to win this battle, Kazuki turned toward Takako with a charming smile. His own special smile that would make any girl in his high school faint or squeal with joy, but it didn't work. Takako remained unfazed as she frowned.

"I'm not giving it back." She selfishly said, cradling the key in both of her tiny hands.

"Please sweet Takako. I promise that I'll walk Puru for you for a week."

Even if Kazuki hated to walk that little mutt of a dog, he would do absolutely anything to get that key back. Just imagining that his little niece had access to his room at any time of the day was spine tingling.

In response to Kazuki's offer, Takako had the personality of her father as she raised her nose in the air a spat out a 'humph'. "No way. I'm keeping it. Plus look." She uncurled her hands to reveal the said key but something was different. The plain old key he once knew now was painted pink, explaining why she would never let it go. "Daddy painted it so pretty just for me to keep so I'll never let it go."

Placing it in her dress pocket, she skipped her way up stairs, leaving the two brothers in a heavy atmosphere. But to Shohei, he whistled a tune as he flipped pancakes, adding to Kazuki's anger.

"You did that on purpose."

Shohei turned his head. "Excuse me?"

"You painted the key in her favorite color, knowing to well that she would never give it to me. When it comes to her favorite uncle you knew she would follow anything I say and having this knowledge you went a step further."

He raised his brow, indicating his calculations were correct to the smallest detail. "Always so observant aren't you Kazuki."

"I'll get that key one way or another."

Shohei placed a plate in front of him, his evident smile doubting those very words. "Why is that key so important? It's not like Takako's going to turn your room upside down. Like you said before. She only admires the color so you don't have to worry."

He was somewhat right, but still. Kazuki couldn't help but worry about his room because for once, that room held a lot of memories. He didn't change anything about it after he met that one special person…

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Wataru!" Kawamura ran toward his friend and gave him a slap in the back. "You little sneaky bastard."

Wataru rolled his eyes. "Please don't tell me you saw the scores."

"Hell Ya I did!!" He practically hollered as heads turned toward the ruckus. Kawamura was always such a big mouth and sometimes Wataru regretted ever having been so close to him. But he was a good guy after all so there wasn't too much of a problem with him. Except for his mouth that is.

"Can you quiet down?" Wataru knew what he was going to say and he knew how everyone was going to react to this outstanding dilemma. Maybe he shouldn't have tried so hard.

"But dude, you got 2nd rank. The whole school did that mock exam and here we find out that you…the only junior is on par with Yuichi kazuki but of course he took 1st."

He grumbled. "I know. Gosh it's super annoying when you say it like that. I just studied and-"

"And you got help from Mr. Smart-ass while we commoners had to actually have money to get a tutor."

"And what smart-ass are you referring to." Wataru said as he narrowed his eyes and smiled. The said smart-ass was right behind Kawamura with that same glower on his face. But he stayed quiet for once. Usually Kazuki would have interrupted Kawamura's ranting but he stayed close behind Kawamura, waiting for his reply.

"You know who the hell I'm talking about… that damn kazuki who thinks he can get all the damn girls and on top of that be a smart-ass who never even offered to tutor me."

Kazuki laid a hand on Kawamura's shoulder and when he was about to turn around with a smile, a scared look replaced those blissful features and his face paled. It was like facing god and you could only imagine what that god might do when you defy him.

So Kawamura did the smart thing. "See you Wataru. I have to…" Before he could even finish, he ran into the boy's bathroom.

"Stupid idiot." The blonde ran his fingers through his hair and glared at the bathroom door.

"C'mon, he's got a point."

Kazuki's sharp gaze turned toward Wataru and without knowing, his head turned away from him. Maybe he shouldn't have said anything but he couldn't help it. It just slipped out.

"Why are you on his side?" Kazuki poked Wataru's forehead as he turned his head toward him.

"I'm just telling the truth okay. You tutored me….you should have let him join us but no. You just diss him and turn the other cheek. It's quite rude." Kazuki was his best friend and everyone knew that they were tight. Even Kawamura was no match to Kazuki when it came to friendship but Wataru treated the both of them equally. He was just that kind of person.

"Well it doesn't matter. You got 2nd and I got 1st. I don't know how you got 2nd." Kazuki teased with a light smirk on his face.

"Shut up alright. I got the English part mixed up a bit that's all." They walked through the busy corridor as students collected books from lockers and some loitered to talk to friends. The two teens didn't take notice to the crowd as they headed toward the roof. Thanks to numerous ghost stories, students kept away from the roof due to fear but as for Wataru and Kazuki, they found ghost stories amusing.

"English. I went through that 2 times over with you. Jezz, never going to stop being a dunce huh?"

Wataru clenched his hands into a fist and glared at Kazuki but his hand ruffled his disarray hair as they climbed the steps. "You're a pain."

"Yeah yeah, it's always the same thing with you huh?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" With that angry look on his face, Kazuki just kept a smile on, taking a seat on the floor as they got to the roof. Wataru did the same, placing his bag on his lap. Shuffling through it, Wataru found a notebook and a pen and started scribbling on it.

"You act so weird you know that. So childish." Kazuki finally answered.

He continued to scribble and once he was done he ripped the piece of paper out of the book. "Well for your information, people find my childish ways kind of funny."

"You mean cute."

_Did he just say cute?_ Wataru's face went red as the paper in his hands flew to the ground. "C-Cute?"

"That's what the girls said." The blonde picked up the piece of paper and read it over. He only shook his head at the chicken-scratch but it was still readable. "What the hell is this?"

"Can't you read English? And I thought you were a scholar." Wataru snatched the paper form his hand and pointed his index finger at the 3 words. "KAZUKI A FREAK".

"You're grammar's wrong." He pointed out with that 'you're a dumb idiot' smirk of his face. "It's supposed to be either 'Kazuki's a freak' or 'Kazuki is a freak' or maybe you got the words mixed up and it's supposed to be read 'Kazuki's a god.'"

Wataru let out an exasperated sigh. Kazuki was the most conceited jerk he had ever met. Even when it came to insults, Kazuki would always find a way to turn them around and that was really annoying on Wataru's part. When will there be a day where he could shut Kazuki's mouth once and for all.

"Idiot. Well anyways I'm going to the park after school. You want to come?"

"I can't. I have a job interview remember or can't your brain-"

Knowing it was another insult, Wataru quickly interrupted. "Fine. I'll just go by myself."

"Going to write those stories of yours again?"

Wataru nodded. "Yeah. I'm getting great feedback and it's really got me hype to get the next chapter done."

Kazuki knew what Wataru was shooting for when it came to a career. Ever since he was little he would have a note pad in his hands. Scribbling any kind of nonsense that popped into his head. But what bothered Kazuki the most was that he could never read them. He could always go on the Internet and find those said stories but that was difficult even for the smart-ass Kazuki to find out. He concealed not only his stories but his username as well so that was all and done with.

"Can I read it?"

Wataru shook his head. "Of course not. It's embarrassing."

"So you let complete strangers read it but not your best friend."

It was the first time Kazuki had ever said 'best friend' and it caught him off guard for a second. But he quickly shook out of the trance and put on an unbreakable sullen expression. "It's because there strangers that they read it. So stop asking me that question."

"What ever." Kazuki stared at the sky as Wataru scribbled in his notebook. It was always like this every recess but Kazuki didn't mind as much. As long as he was here with Wataru then it didn't really matter.

"Love…" Wataru whispered and kazuki turned toward him.

"What?"

"Love…how should it be described as?"

Was he serious or just toying with him? For years Kazuki was deeply in love with Wataru but since they were friends. Things were just difficult. So he chose to seal that love away and that was that. Being friends was just much easier so Kazuki didn't mind this type of relationship but when love gets into the conversation. What is he supposed to think?

"Why are you asking me that?"

Wataru shrugged. "Well don't you have a girlfriend? There's a rumor that you do so you can tell me how it's like. Being in love I mean."

"I don't know and those rumors are lies. Why are you listening to them and assuming that there true."

Wataru shrugged once again. "I don't know. It's just that it's not some type of rumor that's hard to believe I guess."

Kazuki narrowed his eyes. There was something up with him. He was using that timid voice again and that only indicating that he was hiding something. "What is that supposed to mean?"

His expression was a bit distant as he stared at his book but he looked up and smiled. "Nothing nothing. Never mind." Then he started to scribble in his notebook, trying to ignore the blush that smothered his face. But for Kazuki, he couldn't help but notice that blush as he gently nudged Wataru's head with a fist.

"Hey!!! What was that for?"

"You're being difficult."

"No I'm not!!"

Kazuki glared. "Yes you are."

"No I'm not!" He retorted.

"You know what Wataru. You get quiet hot-headed when it comes to conversations like this. You are difficult and you should take it."

"You're the one that's being difficult. You're always so difficult" Wataru grumbled under his breath as his eyes plastered on the book in front of him.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

He couldn't really feel his legs. Exhaustion prevented him to do so as he trudged down the kitchen and up the stairs toward his bedroom. His hand lazily reached for the doorknob but his exhaustion elapsed once he turned the knob and entered his room. "Takako!!"

Loud stomps could be heard down the hall and then that's where he met the same huge smile he was awaken to this morning. "Hi uncle Kazu. Is something wrong?"

"You went in my room." He tried not to glare but his day prevented him to smile. He walked into the room and sat on the edge of her bed. Takako merely grin as she brushed Puru's fur.

"I didn't uncle Kazu. Papa did."

"Shohei?" Kazuki abruptly stood up and ran toward his room. Bee-lining his way toward his dresser as he tossed his clothes out of it. Shirts and pants were scattered everywhere but he finally found what he was looking for and took a hold of a small wooden box. If it weren't here he would die. If anything, he had to make sure that no one touched them and as he opened it, his expression softened.

"Thank god." His eyes were plastered on the two rings that laid in the box. He didn't know why Shohei went in his room but as long as these two rings were untouched then he sure didn't care.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kazuki went to school only to find out that rumors were running a rampage throughout the halls. And for once it wasn't about him but it was about Wataru. He could hear little parts of it but not the whole story. During the month he was normal and nothing seemed to be wrong but now it seemed he was running a rampage.

_He ranked from 2__nd__ to dead last._

_He's ditching class._

_Wataru's acting up to the teachers and being sent to the office._

_He's even been caught prostituting._

From what Kazuki saw, the first rumor was actually a fact but as for the whole prostitution ordeal. That was highly unlikely. But he couldn't help but worry about him and that's why everyday since he head these rumors, Kazuki's been waiting on the roof but for 2 weeks now he never showed up.

Maybe the pressures have been getting to him. Who really knew?

Kazuki leaned his head up against the fence, his eyes shut as the cool breeze eased his mind. The whole Wataru masquerade was getting to him more then anything and even his grades were slipping a bit due to his ventures away from reality. He always daydreamed and thought what the hell Wataru was thinking and that's when his eyes snapped open.

"Wataru!!!" He was here, right in front of him but his face was closer then expected. Leaning forward, Wataru entwined his fingers into the fence beside Kazuki's head. His blazer was undone, his tie assembled messily and his smile was a mystery. It was a smile but it had a mixture of confidence. Something the old Wataru lacked of.

"Where the hell were you! What's up with the rankings and-" Fingers running through his blonde silky hair halted his words for a bit. He couldn't comprehend what was happening but Wataru straddled Kazuki's left leg, placing a hand on his chest.

"I was always thinking Kazuki…" His voice was different. It was more alluring and enchanting. "…when you always insulted me I wanted to really shut that beautiful mouth of yours. I pondered on how I might do that and you know what I concluded on doing?"

Kazuki grasped Wataru's hand and took it away from his hair. "Stop fooling around you idiot. I know your stupid but dropping your ranks that low is utterly irresponsible. Talking back to your teachers and even getting sent to the principles office. What the hell is going on with you?"

Wataru laughed at the accusations but he knew they were more then rumors. They were facts. "Did you hear the popular rumor that was going on about me? The one where I'm working the streets for money? But I'll let you in on a little secret Kazuki." His lips were now millimeters away from his ear as his chest rested on his. The only thing Kazuki could feel was his hot breath caressing his skin but before Kazuki could respond to this, Wataru licked his ear.

"I never had sex for money but for pleasure." Wataru was way beyond normal. He was a whole different person. At that, Kazuki inattentively loosened his grip on his hand and Wataru took this to his advantage as he traced his fingers lightly down Kazuki's jaw. This is what Kazuki wanted to do to him for so long but now…he couldn't react. His eyes stared distantly into his as Kazuki tried to put everything together. But nothing. He couldn't figure out what was wrong with him.

Wataru's lips hovered dangerously close to Kazuki's moist mouth. With a smile, Wataru made sure his warm breath was felt against the other's skin as he softly whispered. "You want to have fun Kazuki?"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Haha…Wataru's on top lol. Just kidding but that's chapter one for you.


	2. Kiss me

Chapter 2- **Kiss me**

"_Kazuki look." _

"_What is it Wataru?"_

"_It's a seashell. It's so cool isn't it?"  
_

"_It's just a shell Wataru you're much cooler."_

"_No I'm not! Stop saying that you big dummy."_

"_Hehe. You're always like that. Sometimes you have to appreciate yourself Wataru. You're cool and being your best friend you should take that as a great compliment."_

That kid who smiled so gently so many years ago and who always showed so much kindness seemed to be loss. His lips that only spoke out illiberal sayings and laughed at the most childish things, now had his lips hovered over Kazuki's neck, taking in the sweet essence that Wataru believed to be strawberries.

He couldn't control himself when his tongue licked at the nape of his neck, the blonde flinching at the action as he kissed his unmarred skin even deeper. The delectable taste of his skin made Wataru's body tremble and before Kazuki could put out a word, he bit down, Wataru nibbling at his neck until the blonde made a soft groan.

Wataru giggled at this and licked the blood that trailed down Kazuki's collarbone. "It feels good doesn't it Kazuki?"

Maybe this was a dream. A dream that Kazuki replayed over and over in his head so many times in his life but of course the positions were switched but nonetheless this felt so real Kazuki couldn't help but tangle his fingers in Wataru's black hair. He departed Wataru's lips from his neck to look at his eyes, which were filled with amusement. Wataru was actually enjoying this.

"Get off of me." He couldn't believe he was saying this. Kazuki didn't want this to stop, if anything he wanted to go on further but this wasn't the Wataru he grew to know. Wataru would never do this and without any other choice, Kazuki nudged him to the side as he stood up. If he stayed any longer he would definitely take advantage of this situation. He would kiss Wataru deeply and make him repeat his name over and over again. Kazuki wanted all of this but he grabbed his bag to leave.

"Where do you think your going?" Kazuki couldn't even take a step forward because as he turned to leave, Wataru was already in front of him. That same smile was plastered on his face as he walked up to the blonde with compelling eyes. He reached up to caress his cheek but Kazuki turned away as he refused him. That was when Kazuki saw Wataru flinch at the rejection he received. Maybe he wasn't use to it.

"That's really mean. All I want is to be with you. Is that a crime Kazuki?" His voice was now frail as he stared at the floor with a remorseful expression. Now he was sad. What was going on? Kazuki could see he was on the verge of tears but all he could think of was what had happened to his confidence. It just vanished as Wataru's hand started to tremble. "I-I just want to be with you Kazuki. I…" Tears started to drip on the floor but that wasn't the only thing that fell. Wataru dropped to his knees, his hands covering his tearful eyes as pain coursed throughout his body.

Kazuki couldn't determine what had gotten into Wataru but he was his friend. He couldn't leave him like this. "Hey, Wataru. You must be severely suffering from some kind of brain damage due to all that study time so why don't you relax." He got a better look at his face as he crouched beside him, placing his hand upon his head as he continued to cry. "Wataru I'm worried about you. If there's anything I could do to make you feel better just ask. But it's ridiculous that your grades fell like that. You almost got expelled and above that…"

"I need something." Wataru interrupted. Tears smeared his face when he finally lifted his head but his eyes were sullen. "I really need something from you."

Kazuki was doubtful of this but he reluctantly replied. "What is it?"

Slowly, a smile appeared on his lips. "Kiss me."

"Wataru…."

"I just want a kiss. Is that so hard to accomplish? You're best at everything, you can do anything and you can beat anyone when it comes to academics but when it comes to kissing. You can't do that?" Wataru shook his head. "Maybe your just scared. You're a wuss, a selfish bitch and above all you'll be no friend of mind if you don't do as I say Kazuki. So what's it going to be? Are you going to kiss me or do I have to resort to never talking to you for as long as I live."

He was pretty serious due to the fact that his smile turned into an upsetting frown. His eyes were lit with a fire that Kazuki didn't recall ever seeing before. It just didn't make sense but Kazuki's hand reacted on his own needs as it gently held a lock of Wataru's ebony hair. Head hung low; Kazuki stared at the floor for a long while.

"Why?"

Wataru smiled at the evident weakness protruding from his voice. "What do you mean why, Kazuki? It's because I care about you."

"You slept around with random people. So why are you so determine to get a kiss from me?" Kazuki's fingers continued to fondle with his hair. He just couldn't stop. If he couldn't see him again or even touch his hair again. Then what? Would he really be okay with that?

"Just don't think about it." His once delicate voice had been replaced with buoyancy. "We'll be together forever. I won't do those things anymore. As long as you please me then there's no reason for me to sleep with other guys. So how 'bout it Kazu? Want to try me?"

This might as well be a whole different person. Some kind of spirit controlling him or something that Kazuki could never figure out until he actually sees it. Were the ghost stories true? Was this the result of superstitious beliefs that Kazuki chose to ignore? If it was because of ghost, if he could turn back time-no matter how much he wanted to be with Wataru alone- he would never come up here again. But time wasn't turning back.

Wataru closed the gap between them, his lips tempting to smother Kazuki with pleasure but for some apparent reason, Wataru waited. His arms were securely wrapped around the blonde's neck. To Kazuki it felt like a restraint more then a loving embrace. With the tightening hold around him, Kazuki's expression remained unfazed for a minute but that smoldering feeling. The heat that radiated off of Wataru as he pressed his chest upon his just made Kazuki feel more pressured.

"I'm sorry." He couldn't really determine whom he was really sorry for. He wanted this more then anything so an apologetic response to his body was in order but the expression that Wataru displayed was something else. It was unexpected when Wataru pushed him away with that same flirtatious smile on.

"You're sorry? Is that really so?"

Kazuki sighed. "This is not you Wataru." Then there was silence but it sure wasn't going to last long.

"Look at me! How can it not be me!! How?!! Am I not standing right in front of you!?" Then when it couldn't be any more confusing, he changed before his eyes. Anger as evident as the blazing flames of fire burning through him; Kazuki took a step back at the explosive rage. Hands clenched, eyes a fiery crimson almost. His glare was that penetrating. Something that Kazuki hasn't seen in his life.

"Wataru you're going insane. Get a hold of yourself! Stop this foolishness."

"Foolishness! You must be kidding! I'm as fine as ever it's you that has a problem. What's so wrong with me that you can't take me! What's wrong with me!?"

Kazuki shook his head. "Nothing was wrong with you before but now. Everything's wrong with you."

Wataru stayed silent at this and his fingers uncurled, as his anger seemed to pass. "I'm wrong?" He murmured but still audible as Kazuki walked passed him and toward the door.

"Wataru…"

He turned toward him with a trace of anger still lingering in his eyes.

"Wataru…. Don't skip class today." Then he left, disappointment flooding him so fast that he couldn't barely breath. _What's going on?_

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"So want to partner up?"

He was so caught up in his thoughts that if it weren't for the hand that waved in front of his face, he would still be in dreamland. Thinking of no other then Wataru.

"What was that?"

Masanobu Asaka, a scholar aiming for a master's degree in the medical field in the near future, sighed. " You're not paying attention nowadays. That's bothering for the women that have been trying to get your attention. "He motioned toward the back of the classroom where the senior girls stared in the usual 'Kazuki's so sexy' gaze. "Very lucky man you are." He teased.

"Is that why you bothered me?" To this point he was getting annoyed.

"No that wasn't it…" Asaka pointed a finger toward the board. "Want to partner up?"

Kazuki almost fell over at what he saw. The number, that's what he need and he stood up abruptly, scaring Asaka for a moment.

"We'll be partners…" He said over his shoulders, rushing for the board to sign his name but unfortunately a girl was already there, signing on the number that he wanted. He almost lost himself when the urge to yell at the girl was at the tip of his tongue. But being the person that he was, he composed himself and laid a hand on the woman's shoulder.

"Y-Yuichi K-K-Kazuki…" The fangirl said with a blush. Who could blame her? With that sexy smile shining right at her, it was almost impossible for her to look away. She blushed so furiously that she felt light headed.

Kazuki took notice of this and he quickly said. "Mind if we numbers? I would be really grateful if you would switch with me."

Without even a second thought, the girl nodded her head and erased her name form the board while he replaced it with his name and Asaka's. Now it was set and without any further hesitation, he picked up a clipboard as he left the classroom. Asaka followed behind of course, trying to keep up with the anxious blonde.

"Jezz, you didn't even talk to Ms. Hitsushi if it was okay to leave." Asaka said with another predictable sigh. "You really are in a hurry."

"What's it to you?"

Asaka shrugged when he finally was able to catch up with him. " Just that, I didn't see you this edgy before. You've been out of it lately. I mean when it comes to class and all."

Kazuki could admit his own performance in class wasn't something to retort. He was daydreaming lately and even though he knew how irresponsible and out of character it was to ask the teacher for a repeat of a question after being called on, Kazuki couldn't help but continue to daydream.

The two seniors entered the classroom. All eyes were on them when they stood in front of the class with clipboards in hand. Two chairs were in the corner of the classroom, right in front for observational purposes but enough out of the way so they wouldn't disturb the lesson that was being conducted.

"These are Ms. Hitsushi's 'spies', so to say. They will be recording all your actions in class so be on your best behaviors. The reason for this is so that we are able to pick out suitable roles for the up and coming festival." Mrs. Nokaou announced as the students groaned.

"C'mon…" One student shouted. "I thought helping out at the festival was voluntary work?"

"Exactly…that's why Ms. Hitsushi came up with a brilliant idea to catch you all in some disobedient acts so you can work to pay off your detention hours. We don't want to do this to you all but we can't find any more volunteers and we have so many open spots to fill. This way the seniors have a relaxing day to watch over you all. So just behave and you don't have to worry. One personal note that is pass, one whisper while I'm talking or if you don't take any notes during my lecture then you will be apart of the festival."

The two men were directed to their seats and they sat there doing their job. Kazuki wrote some nonsense on his paper because as long as it was filled with something, then he would be off the hook. As soon as he finished writing at least half of page of so called observations, his eyes locked on one particular student.

"Wataru…" Mrs. Nakaou called on him as if he would know the answer to a physiological term she wrote on the board. It seemed pretty hard since the whole class started to flip through their text to find the answer. But Wataru stood up obediently. For some reason Kazuki expected a juvenile remark to come out of his mouth but he answered the question correctly and sat back down quietly.

"What's going on?" He seemed to be saying that a lot lately and that caught Asaka's attention for a second.

"What?" Asaka turned toward him as he whispered.

"Nothing…" His eyes stared at him closely. Catching every movement that Wataru made as his hands started to fondle with some sort of object that he hid in his palm. He wrote his notes, paid attention and answered most of the questions that others didn't seem to know. Wataru even flashed a small grin towards Kazuki and he only responded with a bemused look on his face. Though Wataru ignored it as he looked back at the board, jotting down notes.

He didn't talk to me for almost 2 weeks. He wouldn't even look at me when we passed each other in the hall and now he's smiling. It's not that same smile that I last saw on the roof. I never saw him all day but it's as if he's back to normal.

And that proved to be true when the bell rang and Wataru approached him with that same good'ol smile that Kazuki grown to know so well.

"Classes are over. The days seemed to drag huh?" That same tone that comforted Kazuki's demeanor had come back. Kazuki didn't want this to end but he nodded.

"You're misconception that the day is over is amusing."

Wataru raised a brow. "Huh?"

"Nothing it's just that you've been gone for a while is all. Jezz, when you get that dumb look on your face it makes you look so off. Like you don't know what's going on around you."

"Shut up already. You're always throwing some smart remark at me." He turned to leave but waited at the door for Kazuki to catch up. Now this was real. He was back but what had taken him away in the first place? Now that was the question he wanted to find out.

"Hey…want me to take your paper." Asaka offered.

"Thanks." He handed him the clipboard and walked toward Wataru who held that same upsetting look on his face. It was as if he was trying to find some kind of insult to shoot back at the blonde. Though, the expression lightened once Kazuki ruffled Wataru's hair.

"Welcome back." Kazuki remarked with a smile.

"Huh?"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Leaves scattered the asphalt, the trees synchronized with the wind as it swayed and children ran around, enjoying the natural beauty of nature. Laughter, smiles and utter joy were seen here and Kazuki knew that was the reason why Wataru came to the park everyday.

As soon as they found a spot to sit, Wataru went on writing in his notebook. "What's another word for hint? Like you want to-"

Kazuki hastily replied. "Insinuate."

"Oh…"

The continuous _scribble, scribble, scribble _sound was the only thing Kazuki could hear. Narrowed eyes attempted to take a peek as to what he was writing. His right hand was in view, writing some gibberish he couldn't comprehend due to the fact he was to far away to see but his left hand was to the side. It was clenched into a tight fist, grasping an item dearly in his hand as if it was the most important thing in the world.

"So what have been up with you these past 2 weeks?" Kazuki finally said, breaking the disturbing silence.

"Nothing."

"Don't give me none of that." That was more then stupid for him to say. So Kazuki raised his voice to insinuate his seriousness.

Wataru took the hint and sighed. "I was a little stressed. So can we just not mention it anymore?"

Wanting to be persistent would just get him nowhere so they stayed quiet. An immensely heavy atmosphere lingered around them. The scratching lead colliding with paper had stopped and Wataru sighed. His hand started to clench that mysterious material again and Kazuki grasped his wrist.

"What's in your hand?"

"N-Nothing." He attempted to pull away but Kazuki refused to do so. "Let me go Kazuki."

"Show me. It seems really important to you."

Wataru struggled to break free but Kazuki was just too strong. He held his wrist with ease, his glare frightening Wataru. "It's just a necklace okay. Nothing so important so let me go."

"Necklace?" Then everything seemed to fall in place. " No wonder you're so protective of it. Who gave it to you?"

"That's none of your business." The more Wataru struggled, the more Kazuki restrained him and it was just a matter of time where the thread of patience would snap. Kazuki had a short fuse despite his usual composure he displayed so often but then it broke. Wataru accidentally punched Kazuki right in the face. It wasn't entirely his fault. Kazuki just wouldn't let him go.

"I-I'm s-sorry I didn't mean-"

Bam!!

Without any sudden warning, Kazuki slammed him to the ground, grasping both hands as he straddled the other's hip. There was nowhere to go. He was caged in but still; he continued to hide his necklace from him. "Who gave it to you?" He asked again, his voice austere.

"W-Why does it matter? There's people you dumbass! If this is some kind of joke or some kind of-"

"It's not a joke. I want to know who gave it to you. Just tell me."

His gaze drifted away from his face. Wataru couldn't bear to look up at such anger and in the position he was in. It gave him unwanted memories.

"I got it from a girl. I met her here and she gave me the necklace. She said she wants to go out with me." He lightly grinned. "I accepted the necklace. I mean we talked to each other for quite some time now and so-"

"Forget it." He got off of him and stood up as if he was leaving.

"Wait what do you mean 'forget it'?"

He was leaving and Wataru stood, chasing after Kazuki's retreating form. But Wataru immediately stopped once Kazuki glared over his shoulder. "I mean forget what I said. Just forget everything I ever said."

Was he running away? It seemed like it as Kazuki's pace hastened. "Wait!! Kazuki let me explain!!!" Then he sighed. What was there to explain? It was better when he wasn't himself, that way his guilt wouldn't eat him alive like it did right now. But he could always be that person that people will never grow use to. It just took something _special_.

Wataru uncurled his fingers and a shimmer hit his eyes. "Maybe I should never take this off. Kazuki just wouldn't understand. He just never will. What if I found someone. Why should he be so upset?" Wataru locked the necklace around his neck and sighed. "He should be happy for me."

Taking his pencil from the ground and leaning back up against the tree, he started to write. But this time when he wrote one simple word, his hands seemed to slow down. Writing each letter as if it painted a meaning in his mind. His eyes looked over it and he couldn't help but look down at the ring that the necklace ran through.

He laughed suddenly with a huge grin. "Maybe I should just marry her. It'll be for the best." He facetiously mumbled with an undeniable smile of amusement.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Okay…Maybe some of you are confused. Or maybe you got the whole reason why Wataru's acting so weird. Well in 2 chapters or so everything will be cleared up or maybe I'll keep you all guessing to the end. Haha well thanks for the reviews. I love them.


	3. Another Player

Chapter 3: Another player

He shoved his hands through his hair in distress, sighing heavily with no amount of illiberal thought into it. He couldn't determine whether it was because of Wataru or himself. Wataru was vulnerable, he could have had him right there and then but he was too much of a good guy to take that step and seduce him.

He didn't care that Wataru was interested in a girl or vise versa. The roof incident was the only thing that was in his head, repeating over and over again like a bad infomercial. If only he could have acted then run away but his words. Those little words that he couldn't get out of his head.

Kazuki wanted to stay with Wataru at the park but his words were to disturbing to think of.

After Wataru had sat back down, Kazuki reverted his actions and walked back to him. At the time, he didn't know what he was doing but Kazuki made sure he wasn't in Wataru's line of view as he walked up behind him only to hear his misguided words.

"_Maybe I should just marry her. It'll be for the best."_

He said this with so much happiness; it took Kazuki so much to restrain his anger and jealousy. How long did he love him? How long did he long for Wataru to be in his arms? And how long does he think Kazuki's going to wait? How long?

Those were the questions Kazuki repeated in his head. He could answer them in mere seconds because he knew it all by heart. _Forever. Never. As long as it took. For eternity. _In sequential order he thought of those answers but now he was left with the one and only difficult question to answer. How was he going to make Wataru his?

"Back on the roof. He acted so strange as if he was being controlled. Somehow…" It seemed familiar, so familiar that Kazuki got up from his bed and went through his drawer, only to find himself pulling out the same old box. Opening it, he saw the same thing. The two identical rings that was given to him a long time ago by an old woman. Why she gave the rings to him wasn't known but he was grateful for them because one day he would give the other to his true love…. Wataru Fuji. As corny as it sounded, these rings were meant for 'bounded love'. Or so he was told.

He sighed deeply and sat on his bed, staring at the rings contently. "I want to give this to you Wataru but how?" Somehow his words sounded like it was garnished with jealousy, he just couldn't shake Wataru's words out of his head. "I better act fast before-"

He was cut off by a clicking sound at his door and he quickly hid the box under his pillow. Someone was trying to get in again and Kazuki rolled his eyes at the expected visitor. As soon as Puru jumped into his room and onto his lap, Takako followed suite as she displayed that wholesome smile on her face but this time, she wasn't alone.

"Kazu…Kazu….You have a visitor." She hollered with joy and motioned to the said visitor into the room as she pulled him in.

"Hey…" He simply greeted with a wave.

"What are you doing here?" Kazuki had an annoyed look on his face and Takako couldn't help but notice this. So with a gleeful grin, she grabbed Kazuki's face in attempt to make him smile but he pulled away.

"Kazu, It's a happy day. You should smile like this." She displayed her eloquent grin for him, expecting him to do the same but he just had that passive expression on, which made her frown. Kazuki handed Puru back into Takako's arms.

"Why don't you go in your room Takako."

She shook her head. "No…I want to stay with your visitor."

"Takako…" Kazuki warned and she turned around before she could see that grumpy 'kazu is very angry' face.

"Quite the demander."

Kazuki looked up at him and sighed, watching Takako storm out of the room. "She can be like that when she gets fussy. So why are you here Asaka?"

Asaka shrugged, closing the door and walking in, admiring the pictures on the wall. "The ebony colored one, he looks familiar."

It wasn't along the subject as to why he was here and Kazuki was getting annoyed. "What of it." His tone was bleak, not the usual perky self he displayed at school but Asaka thought as much because he was the same as him. Having the perfect demeanor despite how he felt on the inside. It was his job almost…to be perfect that is.

"It must be Wataru right? I can tell by his smile." Asaka looked over to see a slight change of expression but Kazuki quickly concealed his shock with that same broody scowl.

"Is that what you wanted from me? To look at my room and my pictures. If so I'll ask you to leave."

"There's more…I promise."

Kazuki took the liberty to keep his mouth shut while his eyes stared at the fishing picture on the wall. He fought off the urge to smile as memories quickly flooded his mind but those happy memories diminished like rapid fire once Asaka started to talk.

"So staying on the subject of Wataru Fuji. There's seemed to be some connection or so to say relationship between you two."

"………."

"Mere friendship am I correct? Well I want to take a step forward with this."

Kazuki straitened his posture in interest of the current subject. "Take a step forward? What are you talking about?"

Asaka smiled, leaning on Kazuki's dresser as he continued. "A Junior, good grades up until that terrible down fall weeks ago, obedient, timid but a bit interesting don't you think? Wataru is somewhat a mystery from what I have been hearing from other Junior's that is. Do you think Wataru has some kind of mental disability or to put it in other terms 'Dissociative Identity Disorder.'"

It sounded sketchy but how Wataru acted on the roof seemed to prove Asaka's accusations but he still couldn't think Wataru had multiple personalities. There had to be another solution but why were they even talking about Wataru? What does _his_ Wataru have to do with Masanobu Asaka? 

"Why are you telling me all this?" Kazuki bluntly inquired.

Asaka's hands curled around the picture frame that lay on the dresser, his eyes admiring the smile Wataru had on his face. "Because I care about him. That's why. I thought you might know something. Like anything specific events that was beyond the ordinary."

_I want you to kiss me Kazuki._

A flashback of that certain 'beyond the ordinary' situation he was in, sparked into his mind but he shook it away. "Nothing comes to mind."

"I see…" It was quiet for a while until Asaka walked toward the blonde with a slight smirk on his face. "So why don't you stay away from him for now." He tossed the picture frame on the bed beside him.

"Excuse me?"

"It'll be better that way. Stay away from him while I conduct certain experiments."

Kazuki raised a brow. "Experiments?"

"Right. I want to see if Wataru will take an interest in me. Get the picture and to kick it all off, it'll start tomorrow without you interfering." Why was this ticking him off to the point where his hands curled into a tight fist. Kazuki from that point on, stood up and Asaka took a step back for precaution. "Is something wrong Kazuki?"

His mouth formed the words 'Stay away from him.' But he couldn't possibly say them. His lips were like it was stitched together and the more he tried to say something, the more the stitches tightened.

"Kazu!!!" Takako came running in with Puru in her arms. "I'm bored."

Asaka turned toward the child and placed a hand on her head. "I'm sorry little Takako. But I think I'm done with your Kazu so you can have him back now." The little snake took the chance to escape because for all he knew, Kazuki was at the point of exertion.

His fist loosened as small hands wrapped around them. "Kazu-kun are you alright?"

As though it was killing him to smile, Kazuki put on a rigid expression of happiness. "Y-Yea. Everything's okay."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

_What makes him think I wasn't going to interfere?_ What ever Wataru was involved, good or bad, he would know about it no matter how serious it was. Whether it would be a trip to the park or an 'A' on a test, Wataru was always there to blurt out his agenda so Kazuki unintentionally stared at Wataru as he ate.

"What is it?" Wataru finally questioned, taking a bite out of his sandwich. "It's like your interrogating me or something."

"It's nothing."

Wataru raised his brow as the staring continued. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Really, Really sure."

"I'm sure."

"Really, really, really, really-"

"I said I'm sure Wataru." He interrupted quite vigorously.

"Jeez you don't have to be all testy about this. It's that you're staring that I'm asking if everything was alright."

Kazuki sighed. "So what's going on with you today?" 

"Huh?"

"Are you doing anything today?" Wataru was smart but conversation wise, he was really a dunce sometimes and at this point, with Asaka's words lodged in his head, he was getting agitated.

Wataru shrugged. "I was going to the library to get some references for my next story."

"Story? Which would be…"

He shuffled through his bag and took out his sketchpad, displaying a picture of the school. "It's going to be about school."

It was boring and Kazuki wondered if he was serious. "School? You mean some drama thing right?"

"Something like that." Taking another bite, Wataru looked over the sketch in his hands but still, there was a piercing gaze on him. The mere thought of Kazuki staring at him was spine tingling and he hated that. "Can you stop?"

As if oblivious of his actions, Kazuki said: "Stop what?"

"Staring at me."

Kazuki put on a teasing smile. "Oh so you want me to stare at you?"

"N-No. I don't want you to….You're staring at me so…"

"How do you know I'm staring at you… unless…" He smirked, his voice as smooth as honey. "You're the one doing all the staring."

Wataru blushed out of instinct and shoved his sketchbook back into his bag. "You're a dumb ass."

Kazuki scoffed a chuckle as Wataru did his usual silent treatment. It was the customary turn of events: Wataru demands something, Kazuki teases him, Wataru retorts, and then Kazuki teases him once again making Wataru silent. The same Wataru, the same actions and even thinking that he had multiple personalities didn't click in his head. He was the same old Wataru.

"So you're going to the library?" He finally said, breaking the silence and as expected, Wataru answered.

"Yeah."

"So I'll meet you there." Wataru almost dropped his book that he was getting out of his bag, his eyes wide at Kazuki's response.

"What?" Kazuki questioned, noticing his halted actions.

"Nothing, it's just that I never expected you to follow." He honestly replied.

"Well I'm coming and I'll meet you there. Takako will be at a friends house and my brother's working so after you get your books, you can stay over and I'll help you with your English translations."

Wataru nodded, insinuating that it was a good idea and Kazuki returned a light smile. Wataru went back to his scribbling as he wrote up his next new story and Kazuki stole glances at his face while nonchalantly looking up at the sky.

When the bell rang, they collected their things and went to class, saying the usual: "See you later after school." Then they went on to their separate ways, Wataru going to physic's as Kazuki entered Ms. Hitsushi's classroom as he took a seat in the front. He wasn't paying attention to the lecture due to the fact Asaka sat right next to him.

_I want to see if Wataru will take an interest in me. Get the picture and to kick it all off, it'll start tomorrow without you interfering._

Kazuki was going to be with Wataru in the library so for Asaka to have a chance to get in between there time together was not going to happen. But when Asaka glanced over to the blonde, he boldly put on a smile as he calmly stared back at the board.

'_What was that about?'_ He mused as he looked at the clock. 1 minute until the bell rang and everyone started to put books and pencils away up until Ms. Hitsushi made an announcement.

"Mr. Kazuki…"

Kazuki looked up. "Yes?"

"You're evaluation paper for Mrs. Nakaou's classroom. I don't seem to have it. Did you do it?"

Thinking back, Kazuki could have sworn writing at least a page of evaluations and there wasn't a possibility that he couldn't have turn it in because he gave his to…

Asaka.

Kazuki slightly turned his gaze toward the boastful Asaka as he grinned. "I turned mines in Kazuki. So what happened to yours?" He said as innocently as possible. The little snake knew for a fact he wouldn't put the blame on anyone because it was only Kazuki's fault for trusting the bastard.

"I apologize Ms. Hitsushi. I was a bit tangled up in my thoughts that I took advantage of the situation and didn't fill out the papers." A scholar and the kindest student she had ever had but still, she had to put equality to the mix as she gave Kazuki an hour of detention. Everyone was put into shock at the turn of events except for Asaka that is.

Then the bell rang and everyone exited the class except for Kazuki who was forced to stay in with the watchful eye of Ms. Hitsushi plastered on him. Asaka however packed his things up rather slowly, bathing in the moment as a facetious smirk crossed his features.

"I guess me and Wataru will miss you at the library it seems." Walking off, Asaka looked over his shoulder before he ventured through the corridor toward the library.

"How did he kno…" He cut himself off once the teacher glanced at him, his anger evident as Ms. Hitsushi asked.

"Is everything okay Mr. Kazuki? I didn't want to do this to you but I-"

"I understand." He quickly interrupted, not wanting any sympathy for a minor punishment. "It's just that I now understand the game that's being played around here." Her questioning expression was notice but she said nothing. For Kazuki however, it seemed that one more player was involved in his game and he didn't like it. But he knew for a fact that Masanobu Asaka wasn't going to win.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**A/N:** I love Asaka. Hehe I made him a high school student and I know he was supposed to be in college but this was more fun. Oh and as for the multiple personality thing…let's just say you can rule that out for Wataru's conditions, it has something to do with it but not entirely, if that makes any sense. hehe. I want you guys to keep guessing hahaha. I don't know if it's entirely unexpected as to what's happening with Wataru but who knows maybe some of you figured it out lol. Well here's chapter 3 and I hoped you like it? Hehe.


End file.
